I Such a Fool
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM, GWHP] [Het, Os, Slash] Tu prends ma main mais est ce que tu en as vraiment besoin ? J’ai concrétisé mon bonheur, au détriment du tien. Pourras tu me pardonner un jour ?


**I Such a Fool **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé :** Tu prends ma main mais est ce que tu en as vraiment besoin ? J'ai concrétisé mon bonheur, au détriment du tien. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

**Genre/Rating :** Os, Romance/Drama T pour quelques mots d'aprés la 'réglementation' de FFnet, personnellement je l'aurai plutôt classé en K+ mais bon ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai pensé à cette mini fiction alors que j'étais sur la route, écoutant 'Thinking about you" de Norah Jones sur mon mp3.  
Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer à la maison, grillant quelques priorités (l'inspiration ça vient, mais on ne sait jamais combien de temps elle reste :D) et je me suis collée dard dard sur mon pc bien aimé.

C'est vite écrit, moins d'une heure, un peu petit, peut être pas très original, certes, mais je voulais tout de même à faire ce one car il me tenait à coeur ;)

Je n'en dis pas plus, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Dédicace :** A ma muse à mouah, ma **Devil Pops LRDM** de béta ;)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. JKR est l'unique propriétaire de l'univers HP.

* * *

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de la date précise où tout à débuté.

Où cette évidence à commencer à grignoter peu à peu un chemin vers ma raison, progressant de plus en plus au fil du temps.

En y réfléchissant un peu mieux, je crois que je m'en suis rendue compte vers ma 6é année.

Peut être était-ce en 7é quand je te voyais de moins en moins, pensant constamment à toi et à ce qui t'entourait ?

Où même beaucoup plus tard, que sais-je.

Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours fui cette réalité et, à vrai dire, ce n'est pas cela le plus important.

L'essentiel c'est que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait et que je n'ai rien fait, bien au contraire.

J'ai mal agit, je l'avoue, et j'ai été égoïste en t'emprisonnant malgré tout.

J'ai concrétisé mon bonheur, au détriment du tien.

Mais fallait me comprendre, j'étais tellement jeune et après tous mes efforts pour t'atteindre, tu m'avais finalement fait une place dans ton cœur et dans ta vie.

Pourquoi vouloir abandonner après m'être autant battue ?

Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette réussite et de ne pas te garder prés de moi ?

Pauvre idiote que j'étais, et que je suis encore quelque part, je pense.

Mais je te rassure mon coeur, je ne le serais plus pour longtemps.

°°°°°

Tu vois c'est stupide mais j'ai toujours été très fleur bleue durant mon adolescence.

Tu le savais, bien sur, et je pense sans me tromper, que c'était un des traits de caractère qui t'attirait en moi.

Tout comme cette image du couple, du futur, qu'on partageait.

Les autres en rigolaient _parfois_.

Nous traitant de niais _souvent_.

Mais on les ignorait _tout le temps_.

Tout ce que je voulais, tu le représentais tellement Harry, même sans t'en rendre compte.

Cet indestructible héros, prisonnier de cette _satané_ image dont tu n'avais jamais voulu mais qui te collait si bien à la peau.

Je réalise avec le recul, que tout n'était qu'utopie, une douce folie.

Ce n'était peut être pas de l'amour, Le véritable amour.

Je ne sais pas, même maintenant, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie, ni le besoin, de le savoir.

Peut être qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un résidu de mon doux rêve de petite fille, en totale et complète adoration devant les histoires de princesses que lui racontaient ses parents.

Un chevalier en armure blanche, possédant un bon coeur, de nature loyal et juste, avec une peau douce comme de la soie et une monture rapide comme le vent qui nous aurait conduit toujours plus haut, plus loin, vers le coucher de soleil et sans occulter le récurrent '_ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants' _de la fin.

Pathétique, je sais.

Aujourd'hui j'en ris, avec amertume.

Et dire qu'il m'aura fallu tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte, comprendre que ce n'est pas _ça_.

Non

Qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une douce illusion qui nous a mené à ce que nous sommes désormais.

De ce malheur, ce désespoir que tu ressens tous ses _putains_ de jours que dieu fait et dont j'en suis l'entière, l'unique responsable.

De cette culpabilité qui me ronge, me tue à petit feu.

Et toi bien sur tu n'as rien fait, mon prince charmant.

°°°°°

Contrairement aux croyances, l'amour n'est pas toujours beau Harry, ni éternel.

Il fait souffrir plus que de raison, déchirant le cœur et l'âme du corps.

Heureusement il existe des exceptions et, malheureusement, je n'en fais pas parti.

Du moins, notre 'nous' en était, est et sera toujours exclu.

Même en sachant cela, pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi ?

Pour une vulgaire promesse faite il y a des années ?

Oui, cela te ressemble, et c'est même surement le cas.

Pour appartenir réellement à ma famille, en la faisant officiellement tienne ?

Tu es un crétin, toi le si fier et pur Gryffondor.

Tu fais si bien honneur à notre maison.

Si tu savais à quel point je peux t'admirer pour cela, entre autre.

Pour cette parfaite perfection qui te caractérise tant, mais qui devient une imperfection à mes yeux à ce jour.

Mais tu sais quoi chéri ?

Tu l'es beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien.

C'est ce qui aurait pu causer ta perte.

°°°°°

Si tu savais comme je l'ai tellement haï, maudit et jalousé, pour être arrivé à avoir ce que je n'ai pu que frôler du bout des mes frêles doigts.

Moi, celle qui partage ta vie depuis bientôt 4 ans, je crève d'envie d'être à la place de cet homme qui ne t'a jamais touché comme je l'ai fait.

Depuis longtemps il a du se faire une raison de ne jamais te posséder, et pourtant, c'est moi qui souhaite être sa place.

C'est assez ironique en fait quand j'y pense.

Si je ne me sentais pas aussi déchirée, j'aurai pu me moquer de lui à ce sujet.

Lui, cet ombre

Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

°°°°°

J'aurai pu mourir pour être la cible d'un seul de ses regards que tu lui lances.

Ses soupirs que tu lui adresses avec autant de discrétion, pensant que je ne le réalise pas ce qu'il se passe.

Sans parler de ses effleurements de mains quand vous passez l'un a coté de l'autre, et ce depuis toutes ses années.

Oh je sais qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que ça.

Je te connais Harry, tu n'aurais jamais pu me regarder en face si tu t'étais perdu en lui une seule fois.

Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment as-tu pu te retenir ?

Savoir qu'on aime, qu'on l'est en retour, et ne rien faire ?

A ta place je n'aurai jamais eu ta force, ni ton courage, où pour être plus exact : ta bêtise.

°°°°°

Dis moi Harry, pourquoi as-tu si froid quand je me sers contre toi ?

Pourquoi tu me tends toujours la main alors que tu n'en as pas besoin ?

Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais, tu es un si parfait Rouge et Or.

Oui, je ne suis pas juste avec toi.

Oui, je devrais être heureuse d'avoir été la seule mais je n'y arrive pas.

Et non, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir alors que je suis la seule fautive.

°°°°°

Draco.

Un prénom si doux à prononcer, qui roule sous la langue.

Cette douceur qui devient un poignard quand je l'entends sortir de tes lèvres.

Cet autre que tu considères comme un ange descendu du ciel, le tien.

Magnifique, fort, grand.

D'une splendeur à couper le souffle.

Possédant cette aura qui se dégage par vague de lui.

L'incarnation de la grandeur à l'état pur.

Il est joli mon rival, pas si rival que ça, n'ayant jamais joué dans la même catégorie de ton point de vue.

Je ne te blâme pas, je comprends cette fascination qu'il exerce sur toi.

Si tu n'avais jamais existé, j'aurai éventuellement pu l'être aussi par cet apollon.

Mais comment lutter contre cette passion brulante que tu ressens pour lui ?

Cet amour qui fait battre ton cœur, et chauffe ton corps quand nous faisons l'amour ?

Ne crois-tu pas qu'après toutes nos nuits, nos partages de chair, je n'ai jamais vu les mots muets que forme ta bouche quand tu jouissais ?

Je ne me leurre pas Harry, je sens au plus profond de moi que tu penses à lui constamment et peu importe le moment.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas, ou juste un peu.

Alors, même je ne le porterai jamais dans mon cœur, uniquement pour toi, et peut être aussi un peu pour moi - me donnant une chance de trouver le bonheur - je vais agir comme j'aurai du le faire et ce depuis le début.

Même si c'est dur, demain je te rendrais ta liberté.

Même si j'en meurs, demain tu seras enfin à lui.

Mais pour le moment, à cet instant précis, je ferme les yeux et je profite de tes bras, juste encore un tout petit peu.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que ce premier essai dans le Drama vous aura plu.

J'en ai encore quelques uns en cours, que je souhaite finir rapidement comme le reste en attente sur mon ordi.

J'ai quasiment fini la 2e et dernière partie de 'la musique adoucit les mœurs', elle ne devrait donc pas tardée à être updatée … d'ici la fin de la semaine ou la prochaine si tout va bien.

_Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, sauf quelques unes de 'Sexual Healing'.  
Si j'en ai oublié plusieurs, je n'en excuse et je vous remercie pour tous vos messages, qui me touchent toujours énormement et qui me poussent à continuer à écrire_.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici … Et vous dit « A bientôt les gens !! » ;)


End file.
